The School Play
by UsagiAliKun
Summary: It's nearing the end of the year for our lovely group of friends and Yugi wants him and his friends to do something special. So, what better way than to be in the school play? Their school play is Beauty and the Beast. That means singing, dancing, and acting. I wonder how this will turn out...
1. Chapter 1

Me: Well, this has been in my head for quite some time now so I'm going to post it. This is just going to be the cast list for this story. And yes Yugi will be playing a girl but he still is a boy!(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Cast for _Beauty and the Beast _:

Prince/Beast- Yami

Old Man/Enchanter- Ryou

Belle- Yugi

Baker- Joey

Bookseller- Marik

Gaston- Duke

Lefou (Gaston's sidekick)- Tristan

Silly Girl 1- Anzu

Silly Girl 2- Vivian

Silly Girl 3- Rebecca

Maurice (Belle's Father)- Blake (OC)

Cogsworth- Seto

Lumiere- Mahad

Bebette- Mana

Mrs. Potts- Isis

Chip- Mokuba

Madame de la Grande Bouche- Mai

Servants (Flatware, etc.)- Atemu, Heba, Marik, Bakura, Malik, Ryou

Monsieur D' Arque- Dartz

Wolves- Bakura, Joey

Narrators (4)(Will be OC's)- Trevor, Micah, Moka, Cami

Rest of Villagers- Random people from the school


	2. Rehearsal 1

Me: I'm so excited about this story! It's gonna be so fun to write! Reminder I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Even if I wish I did. and I don't own Beauty and the Beast.

_Singing _Talking 'Thinking' **_Group singing_**

"_Little town, it's a quiet village. _

_Every day like the one before_

_Little town full of little people waking up to say:" _ Yugi sang to start the song off.

_"Bonjour!"_

_"Bonjour!"_

_"Bonjour! Bonjour!"_

_"Bonjour!"_

_"There goes the baker with his tray,_

_Like always,_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell." _Yugi continued to sing as he looked at Joey.

"_Every morning just the same,_

_Since the morning that we came, To this poor provincial town."_

"Good morning, Belle!"

_"_Morning, Monsieur."

"Where are ya off to?" Joey asked Yugi smiling, hiding his giggles. I mean it was a little funny calling Yugi 'Belle.'

"The bookshop," answered Yugi. "I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

_"That's nice._

_Marie!_

_The baguettes!_

_Hurry up!" _

Yugi sighs and walks on threw town.

_"Look there he goes._

_The boy is strange, no question._

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"_

_"Never part of any crowd,"_

_"'Cause his head's up on some cloud."_

_**"No denying he's a funny boy, that Belle."**_

_"Bonjour."_

_"Good day."_

_"How is your family?"_

_"Bonjour."_

_"Good day."_

_"How is your wife?"_

_"I need six eggs!"_

_"That's too expensive."_

_"There must be more than this provincial life!" _Yugi then walked to the bookshop.

"Ah, Belle!" Marik greeted Yugi.

"Good morning I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday."

"That's all right." He pointed to a book on the shelf. "I'll borrow this one!"

"That one? But you've read it twice!"

"Well, it's my favorite. Far-off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise..."

"If you like it that much it's yours," he said handing the book to Yugi.

"But sir!"

"I insist."

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much!"

**_"Look there he goes._**

_**That boy is so peculiar**_

_**I wonder if he's feeling well."**_

_**"With a dreamy far-off look,(Female villagers only)**_

_**And his nose stuck in a book(Male villagers only)**_

_**What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle."**_

_"Oh isn't this amazing?_

_It's my favorite part because you'll see._

_Here's where she meets prince charming _

_But she won't discover that's it's him till chapter three."_

_"Now it's no wonder that his name means beauty_

_His looks have got no parallel."_

_"But behind that fair facade_

_I'm afraid he's rather odd."_

_"Very different from the rest of us." _

_**"He's nothing like the rest of us.**_

_**Yes, very different from the rest of us is Belle."**_

(Duke enters on to the stage carrying a rifle with Tristen following behind him with a sack.)

"You didn't miss a shot, Gaston. You're the greatest hunter in the whole world."

"I know."

"No beast alive stands a chance against you! And no girl or boy for that matter."

"It's true Lefou." He points toward Yugi. "And I've got my sights set on that one."

"The inventor's son?"

"He's the lucky boy I'm going to marry."

"But he's-"

"The most beautiful guy in town."

"I know, but-"

"And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well, of course you do!"

_"Right from the moment when I met him saw him_

_I said he's gorgeous and I fell._

_Here in town there is only he_

_Who is beautiful as me,_

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle."_

_**(Silly girls)**_

"_Look there he goes!_

_Isn't he dreamy?_

_Monsieur Gaston_

_Oh, he's so cute!_

_Be still my heart_

_I'm hardly breathing!_

_He's such a tall, dark_

_Strong and handsome brute."_

_"Pardon."_

_"Maisoui!"_

_"Bonjour!"_

_"Good day." _

_"You call this -"_

_"What lovely grapes!'_

_"Ten yards." _

_"'Scuse me._

_Please let me through"_

_"Some cheese." _

_"One pound."_

_" Those fish they smell!"_

_"I'll get the knife."_

_"This bread is stale!"_

_"Madame's mistaken."_

_"There must be more than this provincial life!"_

_"Just watch I'm going to make Belle my husband!"_

_**(All besides Belle)**_

_**"Look there he goes a boy who's strange but special.**_

_**A most peculiar mademoiselle.**_

_**It's a beauty and a sin.**_

_**He doesn't quite fit in.**_

_**'Cause he really is a funny boy**_

_**A beauty but a funny boy**_

_**He really is a funny boy beauty but a funny boy**_

_**He really is a funny boy that Belle." (End song)**_

__Feeling that everyone is looking at him, Yugi turns around, and everyone goes back to what they were doing. He sighs. Then, they all hear clapping from their director.

"That was absolutely amazing guys! Keep up the good work. Head into the band room so we can discuss some other things," the director said leaving.

"Hey Yug."

"Yeah Joey?"

"Good job today," Joey said still holding his bread basket.

"Thanks," he said smiling,"Do you know what we're going to talk about in there?"

"No, but I think it's costumes."

Yugi groaned. "I hope the director doesn't make me wear a dress."

Then, someone hugged Yugi from behind, making him jump.

"Yami, I told you to stop doing that!"

"But you're so cute when you're annoyed." Yami and Yugi have been a couple for a good three months. After, Bakura locked them in a room for a couple of hours of course.

"Come on let's go to the band room love birds." Atemu teased them.

Yami glared at his twin brother, and started walking to the band while holding Yugi's hand. Then, the rest of the gang followed them. Once they were all in the band room, the director got everyone quiet.

"Ok here is the part where some of you dread and some of you are excited for...costumes. Yugi you'll have to wear a dress."

In response he groaned. "Really?"

"Yes, well two dresses the blue one and the yellow one.'' Bakura and Marik started snickering and their respected boyfriends whacked them upside the head.

"I will give you all a list of you're costumes. If you can't make or buy them you can borrow one of ours. If you can make or buy them, great do that." The director then started to hand out papers. "Once you have your paper you are free to go."

One by one people started to leave and go home. That included the gang. Yami, Yugi, Heba, and Atemu went back to the game shop and went to bed knowing that tomorrow would be a long day.


	3. Rehearsal 2

Me: Yay! It's finally here! Updates on this are gonna be as soon as possible because of school work.

"Okay people today we're going to do scene five. Alright? That means Belle, Cogsworth, Lumiere, Maurice, Beast, Mrs. Potts, Statue, and Madame de la Grande Bouche up on the stage please," called the director.

Yugi, Yami, Mahad, Isis, Mai, Seto, Denis,and Blake headed up on the stage upon hearing the command. Then, they all went behind stage.

Seto walked out on stage followed by Mahad.

"Couldn't keep quiet... just had to invite him to stay-" Seto started to scold him.

"I was trying to be hospitable!" Mahad said back at him slightly annoyed.

"Rubbish!" he argued back.

"Ah, Cogsworth... can you blame me for trying to maintain what's left of our humanity? Look at us. Look at you."

"What about me?" he looked down where his costume should be, "Oh... right."

"If the Master doesn't break the spell, slowly but surely we will all become...things," Mahad said with despair in his voice.

"Hold on, Lumiere. We've got to hold on," Seto said patting him on the back.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Yugi called from backstage.

"It's a boy!" They both said at the same time.

"This is the one! The boy that we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" Mahad said hurrying off the stage.

"Wait a minute... let's not be hasty!" Seto called after him.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Please, I'm looking for my father."

"Belle? Is that you?" Blake asked him weakly.

"Papa!" Yugi said rushing towards him.

Blake fake coughed a little. "How did you find me?"

"Your hands are like ice! Who has done this to you?"

"Belle, you must leave this place," Blake warned him.

"I won't leave you here!" he paused for a moment. "Who's there?" He then heard light foot steps and stood up. "I know someone's there. Who are you?"

"The master of this castle," Yami said.

"Then, you're the one who's responsible for this! Release my father at once!"

"I do not take orders from anyone. Get out!" It was killing Yami to yell at Yugi like that.

"No! Wait! Forgive me. Please, let him out. Can't you see he's not well."

"Then he should not have trespassed here," Yami said in an almost matter-of-fact tone.

"But he's an old man. He could die!" Yugi pleaded.

"There is nothing you can do."

"Wait, please... take me instead!"

"No! Belle, you don't know what you're doing!" Blake shouted in fear for his 'son.'

"If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes," Yami agreed, "But you must promise to stay here... forever."

"No!"

"Come into the light," Yugi said curious to what this master looked like. Yami came forward a couple of steps, and Yugi looked away.

"Belle, listen to me. I'm old... I've lived my life," Blake tried to persuade him.

"You have my word."

"Done. Take him to the village," Yami ordered the statue. Dennis grabs Blake.

"Wait! No, not yet!" Yugi pleaded. Yami glared at Dennis, and he started walking away.

"Let her go! Let her go! Belle! Belle!" He said while getting dragged away.

"Papa!" Yugi dropped to his knees in FAKE tears. "I'll never see him again... and I didn't even get to say goodbye." Mahad creeps in a little.

"Master... since the boy is going to be with us for quite some time... you might want to offer her a more comfortable room," he said to Yami then walked away.

"I'll... show you to your room," Yami said quickly. He turned to go, but notices Yugi doesn't follow. "You follow me!" He lifts him up, and they start walking. "This is you home now. You're free to go anywhere you like... except the West Wing," he explained.

"Why, what's in the West-" he got cut off by Yami.

"It's forbidden! You are never to set foot there... do you understand?!"

"Yes!" Yugi answered frightened. They soon stop.

"This is your room. If you need anything, my servants will attend you. And one more thing: you will join me for dinner." Yugi turned away from him. "That is not a request!" Yami exits the stage.

_"Yes I made the choice_

_For Papa I will stay_

_But I don't deserve to lose my freedom this way._

_You monster!_

_If you think what you've done is right_

_Well then you're a fool, think again._

_Is this home?_

_Is this where I should learn to be happy?_

_Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold._

_I was told everyday in my childhood,_

_Even when we grow old_

_Home should be where the heart is_

_Home is too_

_What I'd give to return to the life that I knew lately_

_And to think I complained of that dull provincial town_

_Is this home?_

_Am I here for a day or forever?_

_Shut away from the world until who knows when_

_Oh, but then as my life has been altered_

_Once, it can change again_

_Build higher wall around me_

_Change every lock and key_

_Nothing lasts, nothing holds all of me_

_My heart's far, far away_

_Home and free."_

Isis enters in stage right, and Mai enters stage left.

"Nothing like a nice warm cup of tea to make the world seem a bit brighter," Isis tried to cheer up Yugi.

"But... you're... you're..." Yugi stood up stunned by the talking tea pot.

"Mrs. Potts, dear. Very pleased to make your acquaintance." Yugi started to back up only to bump into a wardrobe.

"Careful, darling!" Yugi turns around quickly to see Mai.

"Who... who are you?"

"Madame de la Grande Bouche."

"Wait. That's impossible!"

"Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers..."

"That's very kind of you. But I'm not going to dinner."

"Oh, of course you are. You heard what the Master said."

"He may be your master... but he's not mine!" Yugi said stubbornly. "I'm sorry. This is just happening so fast," he said exhausted.

"That was a very brave you did, my dear."

"We all think so," Mai agreed with Isis.

"I'm going to miss my papa so much!"

"Cheer up child. I know things may seem bleak right now, but mustn't despair. We're here to see you through."

_"I hope that we'll be friends_

_Though I don't know you well_

_If anyone can make the most of_

_Living here then Belle,_

_It's you."_

_"And who knows_

_You may find_

_Home here too."_

"Nicely done people! Good work on that scene. Here's what we'll do. Does anyone want to do a specific scene?" the director asked the cast. On that question Yami's hand went straight up. Everyone laughed knowing what he had in mind. "Alright Yami, what do you want to do?"

"Scene 11."

"Okay. If you're in scene 11, get you butts on stage." Mana and Mokuba went up since everyone else was already back stage. "Start!"

"What about the table?" Seto asked.

"Crap. Bakura and Mark go and get a table from the teacher's lounge. Please, don't do anything to make me regret this decision," The director said.

**"You got it!"** both of them said before they left the auditorium.

"Atemu, go follow them to make sure they get chairs and so they don't kill anyone."

"Alright," Atemu said rushing after them.

"Well, I have an announcement to make so listen up. From now on week practice during school hours to polish some musical numbers. Everyone got that?" the director asked and got a group of 'yes' and 'yeah' and some nods.

Then, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik came back and put the table and the two chairs on the stage.

"Now begin!"

Yami enters nervously with Seto and Mahad.

"Tonight is the night... the night to confess your love," Mahad started.

"I'm not sure I can do that," Yami said doubting himself.

"You must!"

"How will I know when the moment is right?"

"You will know because you will feel it here..." Mahad points to Yami's heart. "And you must speak from the heart."

"I must speak from the... I can't!"

"You must!" they both said.

"What are you afraid of?" Mahad asked.

"I'm afraid he might..."

"He might what?" Seto asked completely annoyed.

"Laugh at me."

"Somehow, my Prince, you must find the courage to take that chance."

"Master... look at the rose! There's so little time left!"

"I really don't think I can do this."

"You can do it, Master. I know you can," Mahad said encouraging him.

Yugi then walks onto the stage with Mana and Mai. Isis and Mokuba enter and smile at the soon couple. They sit down to 'eat' their dinner.

_"Tale as old time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends, unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared,_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast."_

Yugi gets up and holds out a hand to Yami.

"Dance with me," Yugi said smiling.

"No... I-" Yami started.

"Dance with him!"

Yami takes his hand and they go center stage.

"Cut! Okay Yami and Yugi I want you to actually waltz right here. Okay?" Yami nods.

"Um... I don't know how to waltz," Yugi said blushing slightly.

"Then, let Yami teach you. And... action!"

They soon tried to dance.

_"Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever ad before_

_Ever just as sure the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bitter sweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old ad time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast."_

"Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love."

Everyone exits but Yami and Yugi.

"Belle, I..."

"Yes?"

"Belle, are you happy here?"

"Oh, yes... everyone's so kind. Mrs. Potts, Lumiere..."

"With me?"

"Yes."

Mahad and Seto peek in on the two.

"I must speak from..."

**"... the heart!"** the both say a the same time then go back stage. Yugi then looks away.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about my father. I miss him so much. I wish I could see him again."

"There is way. Um... I don't have a mirror." Yami said the director.

"Ryou, go get the mirror off my desk," the director commanded. He soon came back and gave it to Yami.

"Thanks," Yami said.

"You're welcome," Ryou answered back.

"Action!"

"There is a way. This mirror will show you anything... anything you wish to see." He then gave Yugi the mirror.

"I'd like to see my father, please," he looks into it, "Papa? Oh, no... Papa! Something's wrong! He's in the woods. I think he's lost. I should- I should-"

"Go to him."

"What?"

"You should go to him."

"But what about-"

"You're not my prisoner, Belle. You haven't been for a long time. Take the mirror with you. So you'll always have a way to look back... and remember me."

"I could never forget you," Yugi said taking his hand briefly.

"Belle, I..." Yami said about to confess.

"Yes?"

"Go... Go." With that Yugi ran off stage. "I'll never see him again." Mahad, Seto, and Isis come back on stage.

"Well, Sire, I must say... everything is going just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you!" Seto congradulated him.

"I let him go," Yami said with despair in his voice.

"You what?" Seto said dumbfoundedly.

"How could you do that?"

"I had to."

"But why?"

Yami looks to Isis.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love," Isis said sadly.

"That's it then! That should break the spell!"

She shook her head. "It's not enough. He has to love him in return."

"And now it's too late." The three exit and leave Yami alone.

"Great job guys! That's a wrap. Oh! Next week we are ordering T-shirts so there is a clipboard in my hand to tell me what size you want," the director called," Another thing. Work on that waltz you two."

When everyone signed the clipboard, they all went home to get a good night's sleep.

Me: I won't be able to update at all next week because I have a major test all week. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. K? ^_^


	4. Problems at Rehearsal

Me: Hey guys! It's me! It has been a super long time but now I am back!

Yugi: It's been almost three months.

Me: You can shut your butt Yugi. Anywho, Yugi do the disclaimer.

Yugi: UsagiAliKun does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and doesn't own Beauty and the Beast.

Me: Good boy. Now on with the story.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Yami groaned and threw the alarm clock against the wall, making Yugi jump. Yugi sighed.

"Yami, you have to stop doing that." Yugi noticed that his throat hurt a tad.

"Sorry Yugi," he kissed his forehead.

"It's okay," he said untangling himself from his dark's arm and heading for the shower, and Yami had the brilliant idea to join him in there. Let's just say they took a while in the shower. (AN: Hint hint. Wink wink.)

~Time skip to the rehearsal~

Everyone was sitting down in the auditorium waiting on what the director gave them a scene to practice. The director walked in looking like a mess and was late.

"Sorry I am guys. I just finished all of the costumes last night," she said exhausted.

Some of cast cheered and some of them groaned.

"I want everyone to get in their costumes immediately. Yami, I have a special hood and gloves for you."

He nodded and went with everyone else to get into costume. A good half a hour everyone was in costume and in the theater. Except for Yugi.

Yugi heard banging on the changing room door.

"C'mon Shrimp! Hurry up!" Bakura yelled from outside the door.

"I'm not gonna come out ever!" Yugi said stubbornly.

Everyone looked to Yami.

"What?!"

"He's your boyfriend," Bakura said.

"Yami, could you be a lamb and get Yugi out here," the director said.

"I'll try it," he said going back to where Yugi was. "Hey Yugi-"

"I'm not coming out Yami." Yugi said sternly.

"It can't be that bad. Just let me see and I'll tell you how beautiful you look."

He heard a sigh and heard the door unlock. Yugi then stepped out, blushing, in the blue and white Belle dress. Yami just stood there in awe of how good he looked in that dress.

"See I told you it was awful," he said going back in the dressing room, but Yami caught his arm.

"You look fantastic, Yugi. I promise you I'm not just saying that." He then quickly gave him a loving kiss. "Now let's go show them why your name means beauty," Yami said smiling.

"Okay," Yugi agreed holding Yami's hand. They walked out in the auditorium and sat down. Most of the girls were jealous on how good Yugi looked.

"Oh Yugi you just look absolutely adorable!" came from the director, Ryou, Heba, and Mana. This added to his blush.

"Anywho, I think we are going to start with the opening with the song 'Belle.'"Everyone who was in the scene got on stage. And Yugi started the song.

_"Little town_

_it's a quite village._

_Everyday like the one before._

_Little-"_

And just like that, Yugi's voice was silent.

Mostly everyone was in shock at the sudden silence, but not as nearly as much as Yugi himself.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Heba asked him.

Yugi tried to speak but nothing came out. Yugi was starting to freak out and was on the brink of having a panic attack.

"Marik, go get him a water bottle right now," ordered the director. Yami took off the hood and gloves and tried to calm Yugi down.

Yami made Yugi look at him and said, "Yugi, you're going to be fine." Then, Yami hugged Yugi tightly. Marik rushed back into the room and gave Yugi the bottle of water. Yugi instantly took a big gulp of the water.

"Yami take him to the nurse and see if he needs to go to the hospital," the director ordered. Yami nodded and picked Yugi up bridal style and practically ran to the nurse's office.

"What seems to be the problem deary?" the nurse asked.

"He can't speak at all," Yami answered.

"Well, let's see what I can do for you sweetheart. Open up." the nurse told Yugi. He did what he was told and the nurse put a tongue presser on his tongue so she could get a look of what was in his throat. After some time she took it out.

"Well, it seems to me that it's partly strain from over use and the other part is minor bronchitis. Put the two together and you get no sound from the vocal cords. My suggestion is don't even try to talk and go to the doctor for some medicine."

"Alright then. Thank you," Yami said. He and Yugi went back to the auditorium. "The nurse said he needs medicine from the hospital,'' he told the director.

"Alright. You two get changed back into your regular clothes and take Yugi to the hospital," the director ordered. They both nodded and headed back to the changing room. "Now that Belle is sick we will do the scenes without Belle in them. So, get ready for the tavern scene." Once, that was said the curtain was closed, everyone who was in the scene got backstage, and there was silence.

Until, the music was played and the curtained opened. As it was being pulled open Duke and Tristan walked out on stage.

"Who does he think he is? That guy has tangled with the wrong man!" Duke started off.

"Darn right!" Tristan agreed.

"No one says no to Gaston! Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! It's more than I can bear."

"Bear? Where?!" Tristan ducked behind Duke.

"Oh Lefou... I'm disgraced," Duke said in despair before sitting down.

"Who you? Never! Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together."

_"Gosh it disturbs me to see you Gaston_

_Looking so down in the dumps_

_Every guy here liked to be you Gaston_

_even when taking your lumps._

_There's no man in town as admired by you_

_Your everyone's favorite guy_

_Everyone's awed and inspired by you_

_And it's not very hard to see why._

_No one's slick as Gaston_

_No one's quick as Gaston_

_No one's neck is incredibly thick as Gaston's." Tristan sang._

_"For there's no man in town half as manly_

_Perfect! A pure paragon!" the silly girls jumped in. Then, Tristan got back in._

_"You can ask and Tom Dan or Stanley."_

_"And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on." All four of them sang together. Then everyone jumped in._

_"No one's been like Gaston_

_A king pin like Gaston."_

_"No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston!" Tristan sang alone. After him was Duke._

_"As a specimen yes I'm intimidating!" Then, everyone again._

_"My what a guy that Gaston!_

_Give five hurrahs!_

_Give twelve hip-hips!" Back to silly girls._

_"Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips." Everyone!_

_"No one fight like Gaston_

_Douses light like Gaston." Tristan!_

_"In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston." Silly girls again._

_"For there's no one as burly and brawny." Duke now._

_"As you see I've got biceps to spare." Tristan._

_"Not a bit of him scragly or scrawny ." Oh back to Duke._

_"That's right!_

_And every last in of me is covered with hair!" All together now._

_" No one hits like Gaston_

_Matches wits like Gaston" Tristan now._

_"In spitting match no body spits like Gaston." Duke again._

_"I'm especially good at expectorating!_

_Ptooey!" Everyone!_

_"Ten points for Gaston!" Duke poses for everyone._

_"Ooo!" And again._

_"Ah!" One more time._

_"Wow! My what a guy that Gaston!"_

_Dance Break! (AN: That's what it says! I have a script of Beauty and the Beast in front of me. So just imagine everyone dancing to the music.)_

_"Gaston!_

_Hey!_

_Let's go!_

_No one shoots like Gaston_

_Makes those beauts like Gaston." Tristan!_

_"Then goes stomping around wearing boots like Gaston." Duke!_

_"I use antlers in all of my decorating!" Everyone one more time!_

_"My what a guy..._

_Gaston~!_

_Hey!"_ The music then ended and the cast and director clapped. After it was silent Blake ran out onto the stage.

"Help! Help! Someone help me!" Blake panicked.

"Maurice?" Duke asked.

"Please, I need your help! He's got him! He's got him in a dungeon-" Blake explained until Duke cut him off.

"Who?"

"Belle... we must go at once... not a minute to lose!" Blake said.

"Whoa. Slow down, Maurice. Who's got Belle locked in a dungeon?" Duke asked.

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" Blaked exclaimed. Duke and the other people on stage laughed loudly in disbelief. "All right then, I'll go back there and get him out myself!" And with that Blake hurried off the stage.

"Crazy ol' Maurice," a person said.

"He's always good for a laugh," another agreed.

"Crazy ol' Maurice..." Duke gets an idea, "Hmmmmmmm... crazy ol' Maurice."

_"Lefou, I'm afraid I've been thinking."_

_"A dangerous pastime,"_

_"I know_

_But that wacky old coot in Belle's father_

_And his sanity's only so so_

_Now wheels in my head have been turning since I looked that loony old man_

_See, I promised myself I'd be married to Belle and right now I'm evolving a plan!_

_"If I..." Duke whispered to Tristan._

_"Yes?"_

_"Then we..."_

_"No! Would she?"_

_"Guess!"_

_"Now I get it." Then both of them sang together._

_"Let's go!_

_No one plots like Gaston_

_Takes cheap shots like Gaston_

_Plans to persecute harmless crack pots like Gaston._

_So his marriage we soon will be celebrating_

_My what a guy, Gaston!"_ Then the curtains closed.

"Good job everyone. Good job," the director said. After that everyone went back to their seat. The director was about to say something, but Yugi and Yami walked through the door. Then, they took their seat.

"Welcome back you two. So, what's the word?" the director asked since Yugi couldn't talk.

"Well, the doctor said..."

Me: Clifhanger~!

Yami: You know everyone who reads this is going to hate you now.

Me: Oh they won't do anything.

Yami: Sure they won't.

Me: Anywho, that's all folks. I have a poll up on my profile so check it out. Don't forget to review~


	5. Chapter 5

Me: So sorry for not updating! It's just that I have been working on some cosplay projects and it has taken up WAY too much of my time. Also my mother has been bugging me nonstop to clean my room. I mean I'm 14 years old. I'm gonna have a messy room. Anywho, enough of my rant and sorry again. Also, a reader who requested I have Dartz in this chapter. Now since you were in guest I can't PM you so I don't know if you like a good guy Dartz or a bad guy Dartz.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Welcome back you two. So, what's the word?" the director asked since Yugi couldn't talk.

"Well, the doctor said..."

Now:

"... that his throat should get better on at least a week. The doctor also said he shouldn't talk at all during that time," Yami explained to everyone.

"Then, Yugi you just sit back in the audience unless we just need you to stand on stage for a scene where you don't talk. In the mean time," the director gave him a white board and a dry erase marker, "you can use these."

Yugi then smiled and took the white board and marker and started writing. He showed her the board.

'Thank you'

"You're very welcome," the director smiled, "just get better sweetie. As for the rest of you we'll start with scene 4. Just without Belle talking. Yugi will just write down when Belle talks." He nodded and went up stage. "Silly girls, Gaston, you guys are up." She said and they made their way back up stage. "Start!"

Duke entered with fake crying Anzu, Rebecca, and Vivian.

"It can't be true! I don't believe it," Anzu said.

"Why would you go and do a thing like that?" Vivian questioned.

"I simply can't bear it!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Oh Gaston say it isn't so," Anzu said hopefully.

"It's so," Duke admitted.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhh!" all there girls cried together.

"Girls... I'm just getting married. Don't tell Me a little thing like that's going to change your feelings for me?" Duke asked.

"Oh no!"

"No!"

"Never!"

"Good. Well... if we're going to have a wedding, I guess I'd better purpose to the bride!"

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhh!" The there girls cried again as they went off stage.

Yugi walked on stage writing.

'Gaston? What a... pleasant surprise.'

" Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises." Duke said as he plucked a flower from Yugi's basket and hands it to Yugi. All the while Yugi was writing down his next line. "For you... "

Yugi took the flower when he was done writing. 'Oh Gaston... you shouldn't have'

"Don't mention it. Belle, this is the day your dreams come true!" Duke exclaimed and Yugi quickly write down his line.

'What could you possibly know about my dreams, Gaston?'

"Plenty! Picture this. A rustic hunting lodge. My little wife messaging my feet while the strapping boys play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six our seven," Duke said.

'Dogs?'

"No, boys!"

'Imagine that'

"So Belle, what'll it be?" Duke asked with a charming smile.

'I just don't deserve you'

"Who does?"

'But thanks for asking'

Then, Yugi left and Anzu, Rebecca, and Vivian entered.

"So how did it go?" Anzu asked.

"You know that Belle... always playing hard to get," Duke answered.

"He turned you down?!" All there cried together.

"For now. But I'll have Belle for my husband. Make no mistake about that!" He said as he walked off stage.

"Ok guys that will do for that scene. Let's do scene 10 so Yugi you can come back down here along with the silly girls. Duke you stay up there. Dartz and Tristan you're up," the director ordered and the did as they we're told. "And action!"

"Meanwhile, back in a dark ally of the village, Gaston held a secret meeting," the third narrator said to start off the scene.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Monsieur d'Arque," Duke said.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night. But this fellow said you'd make it worth my while," Dartz said.

"Look, I've got my heart set on marrying Belle, but she needs a little... persuasion," he explained.

"Turned him down flat!" Tristan piped up.

"It's like this, see..." Duke said as they all walked off the stage.

"Good job guys! People from scene 7 and 'Be our guest' up on stage." The director said and the actors got to their spots on or off stage.

"It's time for dinner. Where is he?" Yami said clearly annoyed.

"I'll go check on him. Won't be a minute,"Seto said going off stage.

"Try to be patient, sir. The boy has lost his father and his freedom all in one day," Isis said to try to calm down Yami.

"Master... have you thought that perhaps this boy could be the one to break the spell?" Mahad asked.

"Of course I have! I'm not a fool," Yami said as he was insulted.

"Good! So... You fall in love with him, he falls in love with you and poof! The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!" Mahad said as if what he was taking about was quite simple.

"Lumiere, it's not that easy. These things take time," Isis scolded him.

"But we don't have time! The rose has already begun to wilt!" Mahad said getting frustrated.

"It's no use he's so beautiful and I'm... well look at me!" Yami said with no self confidence.

"Master, you must help her to see past all that," Isis said.

"I don't know how!" Yami clearly frustrated again.

"Well, you could start by trying to make yourself more presentable," Isis said and Yami straightened up.

"Impress him with your rapier with." Mahad said.

"But be gentle," Isis reminded him.

"Shower him with compliments," Mana added.

"But be sincere," Madame said.

"And above all..." Isis and Mahad said together.

"What?"

"You must control your temper!" All of them said at the same time.

Seto entered back on stage alone.

"Well, where is he?" Yami growled impatiently.

"He's not coming," Seto said.

"What did you say?"

"He's not coming," said again not looking at Yami.

"We'll see about that!" he said and stormed off the other side of the stage with Mahad, Isis, and Seto following him.

"Your lordship! Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!" Seto said trying to calm him down.

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner!" Yami yelled angrily.

'I'm not hungry'

"Ok guys we're running short on time so we're just going to do the there songs I wanted to do. Sorry we just don't have the time. So Be our Guest will start when your ready," the director said interrupting. Everyone who didn't have a singing part in the song went to go sit down.

"Be our Guest

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie a napkin 'round your neck and Cherie and we'll provide the rest

Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres

Why we only live to serve

Try the gray stuff," Mahad sung.

"It's delicious!" Mokuba piped in the song.

"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing, they can dance, after all Miss this is France!

And dinner here is never second best

Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest Oui!

Our guest! Be our guest!" Mahad sang again. Then all the dishes started singing.

"Beef ragout, Cheese souflé, pie and pudding en flambé" the flatware and plates sing together.

"We'll prepared and serve with flair a culinary cabanet!

You're a alone and you're scared but the banquets all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining

They tell jokes

I do tricks with my fellow candle sticks

And it's all in perfect that you can bet!

Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass to be our guest

If you're stressed it's fine dining we suggest

Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" Mahad sang as he finished his part. Isis picked on where he left off.

"It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive well I'll be blessed

Wine's been poured and thank the lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert he'll want tea and my dear that's fine with me

While the cups do their soft shoeing

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing,

I'll get warm, piping hot

Heavens sake! It's that a spot?

Clean it up

We want the company impressed." Isis sang then all of the flatware sang with her and Mahad.

"We've got a lot to do

Is it one lump or two?

For you our guest

He's our guest! He's our guest! He's our guest!

Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest.

Be our guest, be our guest our command is your request

It's been years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed

With your meal, with your ease

Yes indeed we aim to please

While the candle light's still glowing

Let us help you we'll keep going

Course by course, one by one

'Til you shout enough I'm done!

Then we'll sing you of to bed as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for now let's eat up

Be our guest,

Be our guest,

Be our guest,

Please be our guest!" And with the final note three song ended.

"Awesome job guys! Now just 2 more things then you all are free to go. So, Mob you're up," the director said. There we're people getting off and on stage until everyone was still. "Start when you're ready villagers." After a couple of moments they started singing again.

"We're not safe until he's dead, he'll come stalking us at night," a male villager sang.

"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite," a female sang.

"He'll wreck havoc on our village if we let him wander free," Dartz sang. Then, Duke.

"So its time to take some action, boys it's to follow me,

Through the mist, through the wood, through the darkness and shadows

It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride

Say a prayer then we're there at the drawbridge of a castle and there's something truly terrible," some villagers join in.

"It's a beast, he's got fangs razor sharp ones

Massive paws killer claws for the feast

Hear him roar

See him foam but we're not coming home until he's dead.

Good and dead.

Kill the beast!"

"Who's with me?" Duke asked.

"I am!" One person said.

"I am!" Another one said.

"I am!" Another shouted. Then, everyone part of the mob sang.

"Hearts a blaze

Banners high

We go marching into battle unafraid

Although the dangers just increased

Raise the flag

Sing a song

Here we come we're fifty strong and fifty French men can't be wrong

Let's kill the beast!

Kill the beast!

Kill the beast!

Kill the beast!

Kill the beast!" And the song ended.

"Great job guys! All of you can go change back into your normal clothes and you can go home," the director said and Wales to her office.

After all the actors got changed they all went home. Well, most of them. Dartz went out behind the school with his posse.

"You did great, boss," Valon said.

"Yeah yeah compliments won't get you out of your debt," Dartz said coldly. "Now since the brat doesn't have his voice anymore things will get a lot more interesting for what we have planned."

"How so?" Allister asked.

Dartz rolled his eyes at the others comment. "You idiot everything will be the same, but leave out the noise watch out part. If you didn't get that through your skull it means we don't have to worry about him screaming or calling for help," Dartz said annoyed with his lackeys stupidity. "But for now we'll wait for the right time."

"So now what should we do?" Valon asked nervously.

"Now we find out everything about little Yugi," Dartz said with a sadistic smirk.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Me: Well I hoped you liked it. Sorry for not italicizing anything. I had to type this all on my phone and I can't do anything fancy on my phone with wattpad. But yeah see you guys next ti


End file.
